The need for peer-to-peer communication is becoming more, prevalent with the emergence of new applications which involve geographically localized exchange of information. Currently, the support of cellular communications and peer-to-peer communications are enabled by separate systems, with dual function mobile stations operating exclusively in one mode, or the other and utilizing separate spectrum, transceivers, etc.